Dango
Who is Dango? Dango is the husband of Sorry. He used to be a regular in The Great Pug before it burned down. Now he is occasionally seen visiting The Gator Bar, as it's part of Sorrys family business through Roflgator. In RP he works for Grubhub as a day job but on the side as an author. His latest literary work is a children's book called "Pupperoni Puppy goes to Camp". It's about an anthropomorphic dog that goes to summer camp interacting with other kids. History & Biography Dango and Sorry met on Dec 8th 2017 and have been together since. Even though Sorry is known to occasionally trap other people their love remains strong. To an outward observer Dango and Sorrys relationship may seem dysfunctional and strange sometimes involving violence but with Sorry being from another planet this strangeness could be expected. Their relationship have lasted a lot longer compared to other VRChat pairings. Together they share an apartment. He proposed to Sorry in The Great Pug on April 29th, 2018 who was overjoyed with happiness. They got married on May 20th were Arcadum acted as the 'minister' if it can be called that. During the procedure Kenzokuk was used as a blood sacrifice to seal their souls together in eternal bondage. On Mar 17th, 2019 Sorry claimed that she had impregnated Dango with an egg up his bum, meaning that they might be having a child. Any such claimed egg has yet to hatch... His children's book apparently tanked, leaving him to stay working for Grubhub, to Sorrys discontentment. Links Videos and clips *Twitch Video Clip - Dango proposes to Sorry *YouTube Archived Video - Dango and Sorry's twisted wedding ceremony performed by Arcadum *YouTube Archived Video - Kenzokuk is sacrificed at the wedding *Roflgator pranks Sorry by getting Nayuki to hit on Dango Trivia *He is one of the go-to tech persons for the Gator RP Group, assisting with setting up servers for various games. *He helped set up custom Minecraft servers as well as a GTA5 FiveM RP server. Gallery Gallery screenshots Dango OG.jpg|Dango's OG avatar Sorry and Dango.jpg|Dango and Sorry using the same avatar for some kinky purpose HeGone Dango Sorry Gaytor family.jpg|Dango's family, HeGone, Dango and Sorry Roflgator July 28th Sorry and Dango.jpg|Sorry and Dango in swimsuits together Roflgator July 27th 5 Sorry and Dango.jpg|Sorry and Dango embracing Kenzo sacrificed.jpg|Kenzokuk is used as a blood sacrifice by Arcadum on Sorry and Dango's wedding Roflgator Aug 1st 5 Family meeting about HeGone and Lawlipop.jpg|A scene before a family meeting between HeGone's parents and Lawlipop's parents at the Golden Gator Rofl Mar 17th 21 Dango and Sorry.jpg|Dan and Sorry Rofl Mar 17th 22 Dango and Sorry.jpg|Dan and Sorry Rofl Mar 17th 23 Sorry and Dango.jpg|Sorry and dan Rofl Mar 17th 31 Sorry impregnated Dango.jpg|Sorry claims he impregnated Dan Rofl Mar 17th 32 Dango.jpg|Dan Rofl April 14th 10 Dango and Sorry.jpg|Dan and Sorry Rofl May 26th 2019 50 Wooks Sorry and Dango.jpg|Wooks, Sorry and Dan Rofl Aug 7th 2019 44 Dango Sorry and Nuts.jpg|Dan, Sorry and Nuts. Rofl Oct 25th 2019 22 Dango and Sorry.jpg|Dango and Cow Girl Sorry Rofl Oct 28th 2019 11 Sorry and Dango old avatars.jpg|Sorry and Dango in old 2018 avatars Gallery artwork Sorry and Dango (by Sorry).png|Artwork of Sorry and Dango (Drawn by Sorry) Sorry and Dango - Artwork by Sorry 24th Nov 2018.jpg|Artwork of Sorry and Dango (Drawn by Sorry) Category:Characters Category:People Category:Humans